Harry Potter and The Brothers of magic
by girlbabe
Summary: At the dawn of time fate had created three magical creatures to bring magic to the world of man, these three creatures existed for one purpose to help others of magic.
1. Chapter 1

At the dawn of time fate had created three magical creatures to bring magic to the world of man, these three creatures existed for one purpose to help others of magic. The first creature was a serpent with slimy scales all over its body, the serpent existed to created evil in the world for without this evil no man or creature could exist. The next creature was a great white dragon its wings glided through the sky this magical creature existed to bring good the world for man had a good heart to exist. The last creature was a phoenix its large golden wings flamed the sky of fire and it song brought hope to the world. But this creature was different from the other two because the phoenix was good and evil, the phoenix was the balanced between the two for without evil there is no good or without good there is no evil for the balanced must always be protected. These creatures watched as man was born and wait to that day in which they help them, so they slept in slumber for a million years.

When they awoken the creatures saw the world had changed so they created magical creatures to exist the serpent created evil creatures such as werewolves , vampires, while the dragon created the unicorns . For man and creature could exist side by side, man treated the three beings as gods among their beliefs for these three beings protected man. So three orders existed for man to help there gods the first the order of serpent then the order dragon and last the order of phoenix. The three creatures could never understand human emotion of man so the three beings decide to become human to understand them. The serpent changed from its slimy body to a man with blonde long hair and dark eyes and well built body. The dragon changed also he had dark brown eyes and black hair and well built body. Last was the phoenix he changed his hair was jet black and eyes were green. They began to understand humans for they lived forever because they were immortal. Time had passed and these creatures of immortality learned and controlled there magic. They created the wizard world and its laws and old magic could be used for all.

In the time that had passed the creatures were give names by the first muggle born witch name Sarah which only the phoenix taught. She named here master Harry after her brother who was killed by the villagers because of their magic. For she was a different witch who could see the future, she name the other creatures the dragon named Nicholas and the serpent named Draco.

They lived in a big castle near a majestic lake on which they built, for the people with magic to come and live without fear.

"I'm so board today nothing to do, where in the hell is Harry?" said Draco sitting in arm chair of his office. Nicholas who was reading a book stared at Draco for one moment and sighed.

"Harry is by the lake Draco why are you asking anyway." Draco sighed and paused as if he was about to say something, Nicholas noticed this he something was wrong with Draco for he never sighed.

"What's wrong Draco?" Nicholas said and put his book down on his lap.

"Something is not right today, I don't know Nicholas the magic in the air is wrong I just feel cold." Nicholas stared at Draco wide eyed his mouth moving slowly stuck for worlds Nicholas stood up and walked towards the window staring out the moonlit sky and sighed.

"I know the feeling Harry said he felt something wrong today also, he thinks the balance of magic is breaking because evil is more dominate in the age than any other." Draco stared at Nicholas his eyes were narrowed and he frowned.

"Harry knows of course, I think evil has grown much more since the dark lord has come about. Think about it Nicholas Arthur is dead and Merlin and Morgana have been helping the muggles. There hope of magic is dead and people are afraid, what are we suppose to do?" Nicholas sighed again looked outside the window and then back at Draco.

"Only Harry knows that answer"

Outside the of the castle stood a shadowy figure standing at the lake the moonlit sky showing his face he had jet black hair and green eyes his robes were green and gold, he took and intake of breath and was thinking of their world and world of muggles. Then out of nowhere a centaur appeared. He appeared as the head of the clan that resisted in the forest But Harry knew who it was and spoke.

"Bane its been long old friend why are you here". The old centaur was startled but smiled at his old friend replied.

"It's good to see you old friend Mars is bright tonight the stars are warning us". Harry knew that it was true because he had foreseen something of the future. His thoughts wondered to the midnight sky and stared at the stars, moments passed and he sighed.

"Mmmm your right bane something is wrong I have foreseen the future history will be repeating itself again through my descant and I don't know what to do. But that's not the only thing on my mind". Harry stared back at Bane and narrowed his eyes. Bane knew something was wrong for old friend looked afraid.

"What is wrong Harry, you never over think things lightly". Bane waited until Harry answered, moments passed and harry replied.

"There is secrete among me the brothers you do not know, Excalibur the sword I created for king Arthur is the only thing that can kill us even if we are immortal this sword can give us a mortals death for we cannot exist until a time we can reincarnate ourselves again in a world of darkness. But the dark lord knows of this that's why he killed Arthur for his sword". Bane was shocked and stared at Harry he was about to say something when Harry interrupted.

"I have foreseen our death bane and the time is now because at this very moment the dark lord is at Hogwarts battling the founders I must summon my brothers and fight now". Bane knew when his friend made up his mind.

"Good luck old friend until the day you return we will be waiting". Then bane disappeared into the forest. Harry sighed and looked up at the stars and summoned his brothers at once with a serpent hiss Draco appeared and with a bolt of lightning Nicholas appeared.

"You summoned us brother what is it?" Draco said his eyes where narrowed and he folded his arms over his chest. Harry looked at his brothers and knew the time had come to destroy the dark lord but at price.

"The time is nigh brothers the dark lord his here and we must fight him, right now he is fighting the four founders".

Draco yelled "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING HE'S HERE WE MUST DO SOMETHING NOW". Harry sighed and knew Draco was right.

"Yes but at a price we will die a mortals death and we cannot return to the living for a thousand years until the day of darkness has overtaken the world in which we will be summoned again because I have foreseen this". Nicholas who didn't speak looked at Harry then back at Draco and sighed.

"Then we must do this now brother's, the time has come and we need the rest any way because we have lived for century's we created this magical world". Nicholas stared at Draco and new this was the right thing.

Draco who looked at the night sky sighed "Ok then we have decided let's do this then, we knew are families must have been told the truth Harry you are right it's our destiny to die and we must protect our families". With one final look at the night sky the brothers disappeared to Hogwarts to fight the dark lord.

The founders fought with all they could but the dark lord was strong, with a serpent hiss Draco appeared a bolt of lightning Nicholas appeared and when the earth shook and the whirl of fire Harry appeared. The brothers told the founders stop fighting the brothers began to attack Draco changed into a serpent and attacked the servants of the dark lord, Nicholas changed also his dragon wings appeared on his back and claws appeared on his hands and he attacked. Harry changed also the earth shook his eyes became dark as the depths of hell and wings appeared with fire like and angel. He attacked to with servant dead all but one the dark lord himself stood his ground and his fate he spoke to the brothers.

" It seems fate knew this day will come but i will live forever, you will not stop me for I know your secrete and you will die". The brothers stared and knew the time had come for their deaths Draco waved his hand froze the dark lord while Nicholas shocked him with a bolt of lightning from his hand and with reign of fire that Harry produce, fought against the dark lord. With one final breathe the dark lord summoned Excalibur and pierced the brothers hearts at will which killed then instanly . with a bright light the body of the dark lord fell upon the floor of the great hall of Hogwarts and people saw that bodies of the brothers disappeared because all the remained was Excalibur. The people knew that brothers had died protecting them.

One thousand years later a young boy of sixteen with jet black hair and green eyes awoke from his sleep feeling a firey sensation all over his body. He looked at the mirror and noticed a small tattoo on his left shoulder the tattoo was of a phoenix. This boy was known as Harry potter he wondered was it all a dream the memory that he felt real to him as he experienced it before but knew he didn't , he looked at night sky and sighed and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Not far away an elderly and wise old wizard stood at Hogwarts in his office was professor Dumbledore sitting in his chair thinking of the past, when crashes could be heard the wise old wizard stood and walked forward into his office and noticed that something was wrong. For in the air he could sense old magic more powerful than his own. The instruments on the tabled glowed and floated around the office Dumbledore stared wide eyed and knew that the magical protection that he place on harry that something was wrong for it showed that harry's magical core had grown very big which could reviles Merlin himself. Then he notice his phoenix glowed also he wondered why as he was thinking there was knock on the door and noticed everything stopped.

"Come in" said Dumbledore as the door opened there stood professor McGonagall and professor Snape walked in the old headmaster's office.

"Albus you wanted our weekly reports on the order, well here they are tonks is keeping an eye on harry but everything seems to be fine." McGonagall didn't notice that professor Dumbledore was not listening but snape did.

"Headmaster is everything alright you seem out of sorts today" replied snape. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and smiled.

"Yes serves something is wrong because before you came in my office the instruments on the tabled glowed and so did my phoenix then it stopped. Because it shows that Harry magical core has grown very big and his power will be unstoppable." McGonagall stared at professor Dumbledore and gasped at the news.

"Albus are you sure it can't be true how did this happen?" said McGonagall

Albus replied "I don't know but in the air I could sence old magic more powerful than my own." While Dumbledore spoke to McGonagall snape did not speak but stared wide eyed at what the headmaster had said. His thoughts wondered _so potter is more powerful now but how can this be Dumbledore had said that potters powers had increased and could revile Merlin's but that's impossible._ While he was thinking this he stood at the window of the headmaster's office and looked outside but as he looked the sky had formed into three figures and he gasped.

"That's impossible, headmaster there is something you should see". Dumbledore moved forward to the window and stared at the night sky and saw the three figures and new who they were for in the sky the figures where one of the serpent next the dragon and in the middle of the two was the phoenix. Professor Dumbledore's eyes widen and he knew and said

"The brothers have return". McGonagall gasped and stared wide eyed for she knew also but start walking around.

"That's impossible albus how can this happen but I thought they were a myth" snape stared at McGonagall and sighed.

"Same goes for the chamber of secrets I think it's true but why now in this time" snape replied.

Albus moved back toward his office and knew why and spoke "I know why because the brothers died this day one thousand years ago defending Hogwarts at the great battle of the dark lord voldmortis which they won but at a price they died a mortals death before vodmortis death he summoned Excalibur and killed the brothers for that was the only thing that could kill them. But then Merlin found a journal that belonged to the phoenix which was written in ancient ruins which describe the return of the brothers when the day of darkness has overtaken the world". Dumbledore sighed.

Snape and McGonagall stared at the headmaster wide eyed as they were to speak the instruments on the tabled began to glow brightly and it floated in the air high in the headmasters office and then fire surrounded the instruments. Outside the rain was heavy and thumbed on the glass window at the same time lighting struck the ground in the dark forest but all the creatures of good and light Knew that brothers of magic had return this night. Back in the office the floors shaking with power from the instruments and snape stared and thought _that's impossible no way can potter be that strong that means he's the reincarnation of one of them. This power could stop the dark lord himself._

Within time that had passed the power had faded into darkness and Albus Dumbledore knew that harry was the reincarnation of one of the brothers of magic but he had to find out which one in a hurry because in the next few hours tonight something was going to happen to him.

Back at the Dursley's Harry opened his eyes and screamed in pain the fiery sensation came back to him again and the memory of the past which was not his own. His body was shaking with sweat and marks began appearing all over his body it's stripped his flesh and blood poured out from it. He felt that his life was about to end. He screamed again this time the pain lessened but his head became to pound with imagines that weren't his own. The imagines flooded through his mind over lifetimes of knowledge more than he could know in his life time. The pain in his head stopped he panted and began to breath slowly Harry knew he to go somewhere the pain was killing him. He tried to move but his body froze on him he tried to speak but he could not the pain began again and he screamed.

Vernon Dursley, who was sleeping heard the screaming and wondered why _it better not be that boy or I'm going to kill him. _Vernon moved from his bedroom across the lading and opened the door and spoke "Boy what are you ...............?" Vernon froze his body stiffen there he saw harry in bed with blood all over him dripping onto the floor.

"Boy what's wrong" Vernon called his wife and son Dudley stood there stiff and his wife screamed.

"Dad what's wrong with harry we have to do something now" Vernon was about to reply to his son when harry screamed in pain and more marks appeared on his body. Blood started come from his body dripping onto his bed sheets.

"Boy I'm going to call to call someone Dudley keep an eye on him please". Vernon moved from Harry, room and went outside his door and shouted "Can one of you lot help us out it's harry he needs help please". A small click and there stood Remus Lupin and Tonks.

"Vernon what's wrong with harry" replied Remus. Tonks stared at Vernon dursley the man who she hated because Harry was like a younger brother that she loved with her heart and if this man hurt him she was going to kill him. But tonks saw that Vernon dursley was afraid and his body was shaking.

"Its potter something is wrong his body has marks all over him and blood, come quickly". Remus stared and tonks gasped. They rushed upstairs passed Vernon and went to harry room and when they arrived they saw, Remus was about to be sick and he rushed over to harry quickly but tonks froze here body stayed still and her eyes where watering.

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HARRY VERNON YOU BETTER TELL ME NOW OR BY MERLIN I WILL KILL YOU AND NOT EVEN THE AURORS COULD STOP ME." Said Tonks as she wiped round on to Vernon and pointed her wand on him. Vernon's whole body was shaking and in a small voice he said

"I didn't do anything I heard boy screaming and he was like this that's why I called you to do something because I don't". Tonks put her wand down and sighed and turned around looked at harry.

"Remus is Harry going to alright I will call Dumbledore now". Tonks moved quickly and disappeared and remus stared at harry. _What can I do now Harry please be alright please?_

"Harry can you hear me its Remus please harry can you hear me" replied again a few moments passed and still nothing Harry body move slowly and more marks appeared all over his body and he screamed. Just then Dumbledore and tonks appeared in Harry rooms.

Albus was shocked beyond belief he looked at Harry state and was afraid his eyes roamed harries body and saw the blood dripping and then the scream which shook him to the bone. Hard not stare the old wizard saw the marks and it seemed the flesh was ripped off his skin he felt sick inside _what happened Harry._

"Harry can you hear me" albus spoke but nothing happened at first because the room was quite and harries breath slowly and he opened his eyes slowly and in a strangled voice Harry spoke.

"Professor" Harry coughed up blood and he felt his whole shake and knew where he had to go he coughed more blood but spoke anyway.

"Sir I need to go now somewhere but you will have to bring me there please my life depends on it quickly please". Albus saw the boy's eyes pleading for mercy on his soul, he had to protect the boy and obey his request.

Albus was about to speak when Remus interrupted and shouted "ALBUS YOU BETTER EXPLAIN TO ME WHY HARRY IS LIKE THIS OR BY MERLIN I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIM ANYWHERE".

"Remus calm down Harry is expericing some pain because I believe he's one of the brothers of magic that has reincarnated in this time for this was the night that they died one thousand years ago at the battle of voldmortis." Said Albus.

Tonks and remus stared at ablus wide eyed "But I thought it was a myth it's impossible the brothers of magic can't return they don't exist."

"Have you seen the night sky reums the three figures of magical being are the serpent the dragon and last the phoenix are there the earth shook at Hogwarts remus and the instruments in my office glowed and so did my phoenix don't you see they a have returned remus they are here to vanquish the dark lord because Merlin also foresaw it also".

"But that's impossible" replied Remus. A whimper could be heard as harries screams died down slowly and his body relaxed.

"Sir I need to go now please I beg you" replied harry, he started to cough up blood again and his body was shaking.

"Where Harry" replied the old wizard then he noticed that Harry eyes became very dark and then fire started to surround him.

"We must go to stone henge now the others are waiting". Remus looked at harry then to professor Dumbledore and stared wide eyed.

"Ok then we will go now Remus, tonks grab harry and we will leave I will be there shortly". So they did what Dumbledore told them and disappeared with a crack.

"Do not worry Vernon he will be alright thank you for calling the others he won't be back until next summer" replied albus. With a swish of his wand the blood on the sheets and floor disappeared and the room was cleaned and with a crack professor albus Dumbledore disappeared. The dursleys stared wide eyed and Dudly spoke

"Is Harry going to be alright dad is he"? Vernon stared at his son and knew that harry would be safe with the others.

"Yes Dudley Harry is going to be fine with his friends".

Not far away a bushy hair friend of Harry was sitting in her room reading Hogwarts a history reading about the four founders. The rain was heavy and thumped on the glass and the girl noticed and put her book down walked towards the window and stared outside the night sky which she saw three figures and lighting hitting the ground of her street. Hermione granger stared wide eyed and then something happen to her a ceering pain on the flesh of her wrist began to form a tattoo of a phoenix. Hermione stared at it then fell to the ground and pain stopped _what's going on why is there a tattoo on my wrist_ as she was thinking this she touch the tattoo and her body shook and new she had to be somewhere and one thought appeared in her mind _Harry needs me_ with click she vanished and appeared at stone hedge.

"Ah Miss granger why are you here?" replied the old wizard Hermione stared at the headmaster and saw harry in the arms of tonks but that's not the only thing she noticed. She noticed there was also two more people on the other side one she knew was Draco Malfoy and the other by reputation was prince Nicholas Dragon last of the royal blood line in the wizarding world.

"Professor how did I get here?"Replied Hermione. Then walked over slowly to harry and noticed he was half naked he had no shirt on she blushed but gasped when she noticed the marks all over his body and fell down on her knees.

"What happen to you harry" the old wizard stared at Hermione and then with a bright light there stood professor McGonagall and Snape.

"Albus there you are I had a feeling we needed to be here" then she noticed her god son Nicholas and went to him, snape noticed Draco and went to him also.

Remus stared _what's going on why is everyone here _remus sighed and was about to speak when harry interrupted "We need to call on morgana now please" the pain in his body was back and he screamed so did Nicholas and Draco.

"Why harry do you need morgana" replied the old wizard replied. The pain in Harry body was killing him and blood started to drip from the scars and started to strip his flesh.

"Because it's the only way to stop the pain but must be spoken in ancients ruin" replied harry coughing up blood. Hermione who watched harry in pain moved closer to harry and held him close because his breathing slowed down at her touch of course professor Dumbledore notice this.

At the same time the sense of fire whirling around the stone hedge the Wesley's appeared out of nowhere. "Bloody hell how did we get here?" replied Ron weasley.

"Language Ronald" replied molly weasley. The weasleys noticed that most of the order was there but notice Draco Malfoy and Nicholas dragon where on the ground in pain next they noticed harry was in Hermione's arms breathing slowly and with cuts over his body.

"Albus what happened to harry" replied Arthur who was staring wide eyed at harry and the others. Dumbledore was very curqoise of why these pisfick people where summoned and ask harry

"Harry did you summon us" Ron stared at the professor and harry then harry coughed again and replied "yes I did we have to call on morgana, Only Hermione who can speak ancient ruin can you call her you must say these world merta frometa conto meta morgana" replied Harry.

Hermione knew what Harry had spoken and repeated those words aloud "merta frometa conto meta morgana" these words in English where _I am phoenix I have come, here me morgana._

The air was still with a bright flash of light there stood a woman with long black hair and a white robe on her. Everyone stared wide eyed and the woman spoke "Who has summond me to this place".

Morgana noticed three people in pain and stared at the sky and knew who they where and spoke "Forgive me my lords".Harry coughed again and his body was in pain he started shaking very hard and Harry screamed again.

"We must hurry our past and present self must become one, the only way to do this is death" replied Harry.

"WHAT" shouted everyone Hermione started crying tears dropping slowly down her cheeks and slowly kissed Harry on the forehead above his lightning scar. Hermione's hand moved slowly through harries jet black hair.

"My lord is right we have to use three daggers with poison so they can die only the one they trust must kill them" with a flash of light three daggers appeared floating in the air. Morgana stared at at three boys and knew who they trusted. Hermione stared wide eyed and knew because of the tattoo and knew she would have to kill harry.

"Don't cry Hermione it's the only way please use the dagger put across my hand that's all you have to do I trust you". His hands moved up slowly towards her face and wiped away the tears and the words that harry spoke showed that harry trusted her the most.

"I can't H-a-r-r-r-y" replied a crying Hermione "please don't make me do this". Even McGonagall and snape had to agree with their student.

"We agree" both professors spoke. Harry body started to shake and the earth shook something was happening to the boys it ended with a bolt of lightning. Everything was still then Nicholas dragon stood with a dragon's wing on his back and Draco stood his eyes where black and then Harry is eyes where black like the depths of hell and wings of fire like an angel on his back.

"Forgive me Miss Granger for I am phoenix with whom I speak through my decant". Hermione and everyone gasped there stood in there mist where the brothers of magic.

Then Nicholas spoke "We didn't me to force you to kills us but it's the only way we can return we beg you please for the sake of the wizarding world that we created."

"It's the only way to defeat the dark lord with our memories, our decants will be the same as you known them but with our powers and knowledge it will help you" spoke Draco.

Then Harry spoke again "The reason we summoned you was because our decants trust you with their hearts for example Nicholas dragon god mother Minerva and for Draco his god father servus and for Harry the wealsey for his family tonks and remus for who act like an brother and uncle to him and of course Hermione the one he loves with his heart but will never emit it truthfully." "Also the headmaster albus Dumbledore who is more like a grandfather to harry". Everyone was gasped but the women cried the most.

Hermione stared at Harry/phoenix and said "He love me" and phoenix replied "YES but he will not remember anything but you must show him and be paitenant of course because we men are stupid when we love one other including us it took us centuries to understand human emotion and to finally fall in love we trust as our decants trust you it will be over quickly we beg you now only the people who are marked can do this". Hermione froze and knew that she belonged to the phoenix for the tattoo on her wrist was a mark of the servant of each order of the brothers.

The two professors came to the same conclusion as Hermione and they nodded to the brothers and stood forward and griped the dagger and stared in the eyes of the brothers one final time. They slit there palms of their hands and slowly the brothers masked fell and left there decants body to become one with them and Harry, Draco and Nicholas where once again human and died in the arms of their trusted people. Hermione and the others cried with pain in their hearts but knew what must be done.

The night sky once again returns the stars shining over stone hedge and there the wizards and witches saw two statues of the brothers of magic and of King Arthur pendragon.

Hermione was crying over harry body and hugged like her life depended on it kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear "Come back to me my love please Harry I love you with all my heart and I will show you how much just come back to me".

With a breath harry and Draco and Nicholas return to the living as harry open his eyes he noticed he was not at the dursleys and stared wide eyed at the wealsys and tonk, remus and Hermione who was holding him. "Hermione why are you crying and where are we I don't remember leaving the dursleys". Hermione who was happy seeing harry hugged him tightly and replied

"You don't remember what happen; we are at stone hedge Harry with everyone to why I was crying I'm glad you are alright". Harry stared at Hermione wide eyed and something was wrong he was still sore and tired with a yawn harry and the boys finally went to sleep. Morgana stood and looked and knew that the brothers had returned and said to the rest of the mortals

"Come we must leave I will bring somewhere to rest because my lords need it now do not be afraid". Everyone agreed and followed morgana and they levited each boy and and with one finally look the old wise wizard professor Dumbledore stood and smiled and thought _there is hope now to defeat you Tom because the brothers are back._


	3. Chapter 3

A flash of light the order of phoenix appeared with morgana and the three brothers of magic who were levitating in the air by their protectors. With the night sky as clear as day the stars shined upon the landscape that surrounded them as magical animal's appeared at night. As they walked two ancient iron gates appeared out of nowhere which started the witches and wizards as they looked upon the ancient gates they a crest of an ancient order that served the brothers of magic during their time of their rein. As they approached the ancient gates two guards appeared out of nowhere and pointed there ancient swords upon the intruders that approached the gates.

"Who are you?" said one of the guards as his sword as long and his armour shined with the ancient metal that he wore.

"I'm lady morgana I have come to seek refuge for me and my companions" as morgana spoke these words the guards stared wide eyed at their lady and put their swords to the ground and bowed before her.

"Lady morgana we did not it was you welcome forgive us elder kelron was expecting you. Is it true that the brothers have returned my lady"? Spoke the ancient guard everyone stared at the exchange with the guards and morgana.

"Yes it is true they have returned this night with there chosen protectors they need rest please let us in". With a flick of their wand the ancient iron gates opened with a swish of the guard's sword two carriages apeapered with for black horses the order of phoenix stared at the ancient carriages and move forward and noticed the ancient crest again of the brothers of magic.

The order move forward to the carriages with the three brothers and went inside, the guards spoke to lady morgana again "the elders have had a meeting and are expecting you as you reach the castle it's been a long time since we have served the brothers I'm glad that hope has returned for us in this dark time".

Then the guard bowed once again and close the carriage door, as they reached the majestic castle they saw the moon lit sky shinning over the calm dark lake near the castle showing the features of the forest as they rode through. As they got near the castle they noticed that there was a village over the horizon below the majestic castle. They got out of the carriages slowly and moved the three boys out slowly and one redheaded weasly spoke out of turn

"Bloody hell the castle is bigger than Hogwarts and by the way where the hell are we?" replied on Ron weasly. Hermione who was holding Harry hand stared at Ron and started to shout at her best friend

"Ronald stop using foul language in front of lady morgana and you could have asked her nicely by the way. I think we are here because this is a safe place for harry and the others right lady morgana". The rest of the order and lady morgana was amused at the young witch and how bright she really was.

"You are right Hermione this place is known as the wizard tributrual an ancient order who serves the three brothers as one but the brothers created this order for Arthur and his knights for protection and for magical people to come without fear to do magic. Just like the brothers created Hogwarts for students to come and learn magic." Replied morgana

Everyone stared at morgana and Remus replied "Are you saying that the brothers of magic created Hogwarts I thought the founders did". Even Hermione had to agree with her old professor because she read Hogwarts a history and knew the founders had created Hogwarts but looking at what happened tonight she now believe that Harry great ancestor had created Hogwarts she thought _who knew that the potter line where smart but to help others this just showed how powerful that harry will become._

"I believe what morgana says is true" replied Hermione who once again stared at harry and slowly moved over kissed his forehead above his scar.

"WHAT YOU CAN'T BELIVE THIS HERMIONE FOR YOU All WE KNOW SHE WORKS FOR YOU NO WHO" replied an angry Ron?

Molly weasly was about to shout at her son when a guard appeared and stared at everyone and then bowed in front of Hermione and spoke "You must be the one that serves the phoenix it's an honour". Hermione who stared wide and replied

"I do not serve anyone but myself" Hermione was furies with the guard and even morgana smile like Dumbledore. The guard stared wide eyed and bowed again and was afraid to speak he saw morgana smiling and wondering why.

"I thought you were his servant you bear the mark of the phoenix on your wrist I thought you were his. Forgave me my lady I was wrong to assume things" Replied the young guard. Hermione who was staring at her tattoo and knew she belong to Harry _oh harry I do want to belong to you but as a servant I only wish you knew how much I love you. _Hermione's face fell and professor Dumbledore noticed this so did lady morgana.

"Miss Granger is the phoenix's servant but also his friend, do not assume things until you understand young one but for most she is his protector" replied lady morgana. Everyone was silent harry breathed slowly his eyes opened barely. The misty night sky was blurring his vision. The full moon was only partially visible, its illumination barely made the edge of a great forest visible where there were huge trees that towered to the sky, the ground was muddy and wet, and in the distance, through the darkness where sounds of people celebrating. Once again Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The guard bowed again and spoke "Elder kelron is waiting in castle with others lady morgana. Follow me my lady". The weasly family stared and followed the young guard and Hermione looked at Harry once again and saw the bloody dripping from his flesh.

"We must hurry Harry is bleeding again" the guard turn round as Hermione spoke and stared at the young boy but also a ledged among his history he was taught to obey and help others of magic just like the brothers. But looking at boy's body his flesh was ripped off and blood dripped everywhere. He was afraid for what he saw and spoke

"We will my lady" he pulled out his wand and bright light came from it and opened the old wooden door of the majestic castle and walked quietly and the guard's walked quietly and summoned the elders of the wizard. Two of order appeared one was young and had dark blond hair and blue eyes and in his thirties and he was known as elder Kelron. The other elder looked older than Dumbledore and was wise beyond his years and was the head elder his name was kel. Then they noticed lady morgana and bowed before her and her friends. But there where gasps as a young girl appeared out of nowhere and screamed and elders noticed that three boys were levited in the air were the brothers of magic. Upon closer expectation they notice that one had marks on his body that ripped his flesh and blood was dripping on to the floor.

"Bring the brothers to Madame Sarah now" on closer expectation elder kelron noticed something on Harry a tattoo was a symbol of Arthur pen dragon upon his flesh. The guards bowed at one last look Hermione looked at harry squeezed his hand and they he disappeared with Draco and Nicholas.

"Welcome lady morgana it has been a long time the brothers will be fine" replied elder kelron. Elder kel noticed upon the order that he recognised one of them and replied

"Albus old friend it has been a long time since we last met". Albus Dumbledore smiled at his old friend and spoke

"What has it been over a hundred years since we last seen each other it's good to see you. But why you are here and where are we I didn't notice the barrier". Elder kelron smiled at his mentor's friend and sighed and then spoke to the whole group.

"We must go the library and speak my lord there is something I have noticed upon Young potter's flesh please this urget, follow me" replied elder kelron.

They followed the elder through the dusty and silent corridors of the castle until they came across old wooden door that was in ancient ruin was "lasto memto gastra" which in English was who seeks knowledge upon arrival they enter the old library they sat near a fireplace with seats that where available. Hermione's face looked sad even though she was in a library she missed holding harry hand and stroking his jet black hair she sighed and sat down on one of the chair. She looked up and noticed a portrait of Harry and her eyes widen for she knew it wasn't the real Harry but the phoenix.

"Who owns this library" spoke Hermione. Ron who was quiet stared at Hermione and stood up and spoke to her.

"Why does this matter Hermione one of best friends his injured and you want to know who owns the bloody library" replied Ron. Hermione looked angry at Ron and went forward and slapped him on the cheeks and then she spoke.

"HOW DARE YOU RONALD WAESLY I KNOW THAT HARRY IS IN PAIN BECAUSE I FEEL IT MYSELF YOU ITIOT I JUST WANTED TO KNOW BECAUSE I THINK IT BELONGS TO THE PHOENIX THERE HIS PORTRAIT ON THE WALL OVER THERE. DONT YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME UNTIL YOU RELISE THE TRUTH OF WHY WE ARE HERE" replied an angry Hermione.

After she calmed down and sat back down on the chair, Ron put his hand near his cheek and knew it was sore to touch it and sigh and once again was silent.

"As I was saying before the interruption I think Harry is the decant of Arthur pen dragon I think he is the king of the English wizarding world" replied elder kelron. The order stared at the elder and were very surprised at the truth could be a king. The other elder spoke

"Are you kelron harry maybe the king of that began but a decant of Arthur pen dragon what makes you think that it's not the symbol is it". Kelron smiled and move towards one of the books that where on the shelf and took the old book it looked badly torn and passed it around the order and to the elder kel.

The order stared at the book but lady morgana knew owed the book and his writing match only one person the phoenix himself the secrets that could be unlocked and the truth of the brothers of how they live it was written in ancient ruin she opened the first page and she read it

_At the dawn of time fate had created three magical creatures to bring magic to the world of man; these three creatures existed for one purpose to help others of magic. The first creature was a serpent with slimy scales all over its body, the serpent existed to created evil in the world for without this evil no man or creature could exist. The next creature was a great white dragon its wings glided through the sky this magical creature existed to bring good the world for man had a good heart to exist. The last creature was a phoenix its large golden wings flamed the sky of fire and it song brought hope to the world. But this creature was different from the other two because the phoenix was good and evil, the phoenix was the balanced between the two for without evil there is no good or without good there is no evil for the balanced must always be protected. These creatures watched as man was born and wait to that day in which they help them, so they slept in slumber for a million years. _

_When they awoken the creatures saw the world had changed so they created magical creatures to exist the serpent created evil creatures such as werewolves , vampires, while the dragon created the unicorns . For man and creature could exist side by side, man treated the three beings as gods among their beliefs for these three beings protected man. So three orders existed for man to help there gods the first the order of serpent then the order dragon and last the order of phoenix. The three creatures could never understand human emotion of man so the three beings decide to become human to understand them. The serpent changed from its slimy body to a man with blonde long hair and dark eyes and well built body. The dragon changed also he had dark brown eyes and black hair and well built body. Last was the phoenix he changed his hair was jet black and eyes were green. They began to understand humans for they lived forever because they were immortal. Time had passed and these creatures of immortality learned and controlled there magic. They created the wizard world and its laws and old magic could be used for all._

_In the time that had passed the creatures were give names by the first muggle born witch name Sarah which only the phoenix taught. She named here Master Harry after her brother who was killed by the villagers because of their magic. For she was a different witch who could see the future, she name the other creatures the dragon named Nicholas and the serpent named Draco._

_They lived in a big castle near a majestic lake on which they built, for the people with magic to come and live without fear._

"Is this true is this how they were created by fate and they decided to become human to understand us its impressive". Kelron smiled at lady morgana and spoke

"But as you guessed lady morgana that's not only thing that's written in there he says that Arthur was his son and he married a muggle but Arthur never knew his father and is mother died by lord voldmortis and then Arthur had a daughter before he died named Sarah and then she married Gryffindor son who also had a daughter and married a potter". Everyone gasped and Hermione smiled and as the rest of the order.

"We can look in pensive tomorrow but for now you must want to stay the brothers are in the own room if the protectors want to stay with them that fine" replied kelron

Two house elfeves appeared and took the order to their rooms and the protectors to each of the brothers. Hermione was last but she entered Harry room and saw that the marks were away she thought _I must thank Madame Sarah she done really well on Harry body._ Hermione moved towards Harry and stared at his calm face and smiled she bent down and kissed his forehead again above his scar.

The room was filled of books and instruments and a study, Hermione smiled the phoenix had tasted the bed was made of wooden oak and the covers were red and gold. Hermione held Harry hand and knew she had learnt things about the brothers of magic but she wasn't afraid. Soon she fell asleep and holding harry hand.

Harry had a dream that was creeping him out for he knew he was dreaming of voldemort,

Harry slowly opened his eye and looked around the darkened area. As he did his eyes gradually adjusted to the dimness of the room with the aid of the faint moonlight that was spilling in through the partially boarded windows. Taking a deep breath, he could almost taste the smell of rotting wood and decay around him as a frown pulled at his features.

_"Master..." a low, weak voice squeaked just from his right._

"Wormtail...what is it that you wish of me?" he responded in a low hissing voice, not bothering spare a glance at the man beside him.

"They have located him, Master... the one whom you seek..."

Turning his head, he saw the small balding man next to him. His head was bowed in a display of respect, his grubby little fingers with their long yellow nails were rubbing against one another.

"Bring him to me."

"Yes, Master," Wormtail responded, backing out of the room, never once looking up to make eye contact.

He felt satisfaction run thorough him at the display, though he knew that respect was one of the reasons the weak little wizard wouldn't look at him, he also knew that fear was the main reason. He felt his blood rush and his pulse quicken at the feeling of power that surged through him, there was nothing he loved better than the taste of fear- except perhaps being the incarnation of fear itself.

"My Lord," A tall wizard that Harry didn't recognize entered the room, giving a quick bow of his head the wizard looked at him.

"Morta, where is he?" he responded in the same low, hissing voice, asking a question that came out more as a demand.

"Well, my Lord," the tall wizard called morta aid, giving another bow and looking quite nervous. "You see, we have located him, but have been unable to... ___acquire __him as of yet."_

"What," was the quiet response?

"M- my Lord...the Aurors, they are keeping close watch- I do not know how they know that we seek him but it seems as though they have somehow gained the knowledge." He said, casting a nervous glance to the wand clutched by long, pale, claw-like fingers.

"You have failed me."

"No, no... My lord, we still know where he is located and are just waiting for the most..."

"Silence," it was said in a voice no louder than a whisper, but still carried the same effect as a roar.

Morta gave a terrified look as the wand raised in his direction, "I do not tolerate failure, momentary or not."

The wizard took a step back, "My Lord... pleases," he plead.

He felt a smile curl on his lips "Ava..."

Harry shot up in bed, his sweaty shirt clinging to his body and his scar stinging slightly. Feeling scared and disoriented, he looked around the room, bewildered because the smell of rotting wood was still singeing his nostrils. Reaching shakily for his glasses, he placed them on his face, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Hermione and smiled, harry decided to fall back to sleep and dreamed of Hermione.

As he dream it felt real for him he felt very aroused by it in his dream,

_Heaving a small sigh he pushed up off of the bed and quietly made his way to Hermione's room. Reaching her door he noticed that it was slightly ajar, sticking his head in through the crack to see if she was awake or not, he saw her small form in the canopied bed. Harry frowned, she looked to be asleep... but then- she didn't. Watching her closely, he noticed that she was clutching something in one of her hands. Harry squinted to get a clearer view; focusing on the item, he realized that it was a black picture frame._

'Why is she holding a picture frame?' he asked silently, his brows furrowing in confusion.

As he was pondering this question he noticed something else, something that made his heart stop. While one of Hermione's hands was clutching the picture, the other was under the light blanket. He gripped the door handle as he felt his legs began to give out on him, the situation was not helped when she tilted her head back her eyes closed and a look of pleasure on her flushed face. Harry struggled to breathe; there was no more question as to what she was doing under those covers. 

_He continued to watch her entranced, knowing that he was invading her privacy but finding himself hard-pressed to care. The play of emotions on her face was magnificent, she was glowing brighter than any star he had ever seen; her curly brown hair was fanned out onto the light colored pillow and with the light from the moon hitting her arching body. Every once and a while her eyes would open briefly and give a fleeting glance to the picture frame, tearing his eyes away from her he glanced at the table next to her bed. _

_Looking back at Hermione's face, his grip on the door handle became almost painful as she bit her lip and closed her eyes, her head lulling to one side. He found that his breath had begun to match hers in pants and he could almost feel her against him. Less than a minute later she squished her eyes shut, her mouth opened in a silent scream as her body practically arched off of the bed. Harry's legs immediately gave out and though he had grabbed desperately onto the door handle, but his hand slipped due to his sweaty palm._

Hermione had awoke from her sleep by a loud moan from harry, Hermione wondered what he was dream he seemed happy as she move closer, Harry griped her and pulled her on the bed she blushed a shed of red and spoke low.

"Harry you awake" all she heard was noise then he spoke "Thank you Hermione I don't know what I do without you". Then he feel back to sleep and held on Hermione tightly, Hermione smiled at harry and stroke his harry and snuggled closer to harry and replied.

"Your welcome Harry Good night" with one last look to harry she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
